The Affair of the Century
by Twisted Mind of a Spy
Summary: Skye and Stefan met in the summer of 2001. They fell in love soon enough and were together for a year. One year later Skye leaves Stefan after a fight and disappears. Stefan tracks her down almost a year later and finds a big surprise
1. Prologue

The Affair of the Century

The Affair of the Century

By,

Shanea O'Connor

Prologue

July 2002

The Quartermaine Mansion

Skye Chandler was sitting in her room packing. On her bed was 2 suitcases filled with clothes. She was leaving town most likely for good. Skye had talked to her father Adam Chandler a little while ago and he made an opening for her at Chandler Enterprises in San Francisco. Everyone was going out to celebrate Emily's homecoming from rehab. Skye had said to her father Alan that she'd be along a little later. Alan had apologized for how he treated her when he found out about the letter. That was a year or so ago. 

A few weeks later Skye met Stefan Cassadine. She found him to be quite charming, but his family was a different story. Nikolas and Alexis were nice, but Stefan's mother and brother were just plain off their rockers! After a month or so of privately seeing each other they began a torrid affair. But now it was over and it was time for Skye to move on. She wanted to stay in Port Charles but she decided to start fresh in San Francisco. Skye finished packing her things and got them together. Skye went downstairs with her things and made sure to leave the note she wrote to the family in a conspicuous place. Then she walked out the door and never looked back.

Wyndimere

Stefan's Study

Stefan Cassadine paced the length of the room with a glass of port in one hand. He had been like this ever since Skye left a few hours before. They had a fight and Skye had walked out. It didn't really matter what the fight was about. The only thing that mattered was that it showed them about their relationship. Stefan desperately wanted to be with Skye and make everything work. After Chloe died at the hands of Stavros, he was devastated. But then he had realized that he and Chloe never had any real future in the first place. So then he met Skye Chandler and found someone he could relate to. They began to see each other without the knowledge of the Quartermaines. After a few months they began a torrid affair which lasted up until today when they fought.

It was then that Stefan knew that he was destined to be alone for the rest of his life. None of his romantic relationships had ever worked out and this was just another one to add to the list. He couldn't get her off of his mind…she was everywhere. In the bedroom, the study, the conservatory, the library…every place that they had been together. But Stefan couldn't beg her to take him back. They had said what needed to be said, but he had a feeling that this was far from over.

Quartermaine Mansion

A few hours later

Alan and Monica entered the house with the rest of the family following behind. They were all laughing and joking. Except Alan…. He was worried about Skye. She hadn't shown up at the grill and he was afraid something had happened to her. But that's when he saw it. There on the small table was an envelope with the word "Dad" written in Skye's handwriting. Alan picked the envelope up, opened it and took out its contents. He opened the letter and read:

__

Dear Dad,

I know that this is quite sudden, but I have decided to leave Port Charles. I don't know if its temporary or permanent, but I need to get away and start fresh. You and everyone else have been really good to me. But I just need time to myself. I'll let you know where I am in a few weeks. Tell everyone I said goodbye.

Skye

Alan folded the letter back up and put it in his pocket. Monica noticed the look on his face and turned to him.

"What's wrong?" said Monica

"Skye's gone, she left Port Charles," said Alan.

"Oh Alan, I'm sorry," said Monica hugging him.

Sure Monica disliked Skye with a passion, but she knew that Alan really cared about her. She was angry with Skye for doing this to him. She hated seeing Alan like this.

"Dad, what happened?" said AJ noticing his father's expression.

"Skye's gone."

"Gone?"

Alan and Monica nodded.

"Why?"

"We don't know…she just needed some time to think things through."

"We can't just sit here…we have to find her!"

"Let's give her a week or two to herself…then we'll find her.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Skye's Penthouse

San Francisco

1 month later

After she arrived in San Francisco Skye threw herself into her work. As it turned out she was very good at what her father arranged for her. So she was happy about that, but other than her work she was lonely. She had a few friends, but she kind of missed the Quartermaines and their fighting. But she hadn't gotten the courage to call them yet, but maybe that was because she was afraid to tell them.

Skye opened the door to her penthouse and stepped inside. She was about to go into the kitchen, but then a voice stopped her dead in her tracks and she jumped.

"Hey Skye," said the voice.

"AJ, what are you doing here?" Skye demanded walking into the living room.

"Looking for you of course," A.J. replied.

"How did you find me?"

"Simple, you needed a job and don't like to use your trust fund so I decided to see if Chandler Enterprises had you on their payroll. So how are you, sister dear?"

"I'm fine, so now you can go back to Port Charles and tell the family."

"Whoa, whoa not so fast. Why did you leave?"

"I just needed to start over."

"I'm not buying that."

"Well too bad, because it is the truth."

"It maybe, but it's not the whole truth right?"

"That's all I'm going to give you."

"Skye, c'mon you can tell me.'

"How nice of you to show some concern."

"You can tell me or tell dad."

"Why would I tell him now?"

"Because he's here looking for you. When we found you I thought it might be best if I talk to you first."

"He's here?"

"Yeah."

"Well tell him I'm fine and go back to Port Charles," said Skye rising but AJ grabbed her arm.

"Skye, please don't do this."

"Do what?"

"Fight me like this, just tell me."

"Fine, but can we do this after I eat?"

"Yeah, sure."

"You want something?"

"Water, if you got it."

"Bottled?"

"That's fine."

"Coming right up."

15 minutes later…

Skye and AJ were sitting at the dining room table sipping their drinks, two bottled waters. AJ was determined to find out why Skye left so suddenly.

"So why did you leave?" asked AJ

"You sure don't waste any time do you?"

"Nope, so spill."

"Ok, it all started when I met Stefan Cassadine."

"Stefan Cassadine?"

"Yes Stefan Cassadine. Are you going to let me finish?"

"Go ahead."

"So I met him and I liked him. He seemed like a nice guy and we had a nice little chat. After that we kept running into each other all over the place. So we decided to start seeing each other."

"How come I didn't know about this?"

"AJ…"

"Ok, I'm sorry continue."

"We started seeing each other and were together up until a month ago and we broke up."

"So that's why you left town?"

"Well, just until I could get myself together."

"But there's something more isn't there?"

"Why would you think that?"

"The look in your eyes?"

"AJ I already told you about Stefan, please don't push it."

"Skye just tell me."

"AJ…I can't."

"Yes, you can."

"No I can't, I'm not ready."

"You have to tell someone sometime. Wouldn't it be better to tell me first before Dad?"

"Well I…maybe."

"Then tell me."

"Promise you won't overreact?"

"I promise."

"A.J. I'm pregnant."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You're what?" AJ said.

"I'm pregnant," Skye repeated.

"Stefan's the father?"

"Yeah."

"So is that why you really left?"

"No, I didn't know until after I arrived."

"So have you been to see a doctor?"

"Of course, I have all of that straightened out."

"You have to tell dad."

"AJ…I can't, not now."

"You have to, he'll find out sooner or later."

"I know, but if I tell him he'll try to make me come back to Port Charles. I can't go back with Stefan there! As soon as he finds out I'm pregnant, he'll know the baby's his. Then his mother will find out and I'll be in danger."

"Then tell Dad you don't want to go back."

"But do you think he'll listen?"

"It's worth a try."

"Where are you staying?"

"The Hilton."

"Why don't you bring Dad over and we can have dinner. I'll order some takeout."

"Good idea…there's no telling how dad will react."

"So I'll see tonight, say around 7:30?"

"Fine."

A few hours later…

Skye finished setting the table and had the food in the kitchen ready to be brought out. She tried to calm the nerves that she had developed in the last hour. She felt like a teenager telling her father she was pregnant. But Skye you're an adult now she reminded herself. Skye sighed, once she told her father all of the Quartermaines would know. But she knew they would keep it in the family. But then of course there was Rae and Adam and his family. Skye and Rae had a better relationship now then when Skye went to Port Charles. As for Adam and his family…that was different. Adam was a little more affectionate towards Skye since JR had his drug thing. Hayley and Skye weren't at each other's throats, but they weren't exactly chummy either. JR came up to Port Charles to see Skye after the drug thing and they got along pretty well. She just hoped that everyone wouldn't abandon her and bring her down for this. But she did know this; her baby would always be loved, if not by her family by her.

The buzzer sounded just then snapping Skye out of her thoughts. She knew it was AJ and Alan so she buzzed them in and waited for their arrival. They came up a few minutes later and during that time Skye only got more nervous. She opened the door and ushered Alan and AJ inside.

"Hello Skye," said Alan.

"Hi dad," Skye replied.

"I was so worried about you," said Alan hugging her tightly.

"But I'm fine now."

"Why did you leave like that?"

"Something happened."

"What "happened?"

"I had a wake up call about my life and I realized that I needed to have some time to figure everything out."

"Oh honey, I understand, but I wish you told me where you were going."

"I'm sorry for that."

"I know."

"I just felt like everything was spinning out of control and I had to put a stop to it."

"You did."

"Not everything there's still things that are complicated."

"That is the way life is, but I am here for you if you ever need me."

"I really appreciate that but I…." Skye was cut off by a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Sweetheart are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…" 

Skye didn't get to finish her sentence. Before she could do or say anything else another wave of dizziness came over her and she fainted.

"Skye!" said AJ, rushing over to her.

Alan was right by his side as they tried to revive Skye. A few moments later her brown eyes fluttered open and looked around. She tried to rise but Alan stopped her.

"Easy Skye, take your time," said Alan.

"Did I just faint?" Skye asked.

"Yeah you did," said AJ

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Actually there is, you might want to sit down for this."

Alan nodded and both he and AJ helped her to the couch.

"Are you sick?" asked Alan

"No," Skye replied.

"Does this have to do with why you left?"

"Well yes and no."

"You can tell me, I won't be angry with you."

"Well there's no easy way to say this so I'll just come out and say it. Dad, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 weeks later

Pine Valley, PA

Chandler Mansion

Skye swallowed hard as the car turned into the driveway of the Chandler Estate. Her father Adam Chandler had called her earlier that week requesting that she come to Pine Valley to talk business. She had no idea why he couldn't just e-mail, fax, or phone her but that was her father. She just hoped that she wouldn't run into Hayley. Maybe it was better to tell him that he was going to be a Grandfather in person anyway. Skye sighed; she should've been able to tell Stefan this, weeks ago! But then her mind turned to their fight that night.

~_Flashback~_

July 2002

Wyndimere

Stefan and Skye's Bedroom

Stefan paced anxiously around the room waiting for Skye to come out. This moment could change both their lives forever. Stefan was jolted out of his thoughts by the door opening. Skye came into the room and Stefan couldn't read her expression. She couldn't bear to look at him. She wanted this so much and knew he did too. But she failed him, just like both her fathers and family.

"Skye?" said Stefan approaching her.

"I'm not pregnant," said Skye almost inaudibly.

"Darling, I am so sorry," he said hugging her.

"I failed you."

"No, no you didn't fail me."

"Then I failed myself."

"You didn't fail."

"Yes I did. I wanted this."

"I know, so did I."

"Then why?"

"Maybe it wasn't the right time."

"What do you mean not the right time?"  


"Look at our lives…"

"For what?"  


"Do you think we could bring a child into this?"

"Yes, no, maybe…I don't know!"

"I don't"

"So you're saying you don't want a child?"  


"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"I am merely stating that maybe this isn't the right time."

"But when will it be the right time?"  


"I don't know."

"Then how can you say that?"

"Skye…"

"How can you?"

"I don't want to see you hurt?"  


"Hurt by your family?"  


"Yes"

"I can handle your family."

"No you can't."

"Now you have no faith in me?"  


"You do not know my family."

"You don't know mine either."

"I don't want you dead."

"But I'm right here."

"I don't want you in danger."  


"I'll decide whether I'm in danger or not."

"That is how you will end up in danger."

"So you don't trust my judgement?"  


"I…"

"How can we have a relationship if you don't trust me?"

"But I do."

"No you don't. You wouldn't say that if you did."

"I love you."

"I love you too, but our relationship can't last on words."

"It does not have to."

"You know this is a waste of my time. If you can't trust me then it's not going to work."

"Skye…"

"I have to go."

"Skye, please wait!"

"No, I have to go."

"Skye!"

Skye grabbed her jacket off the bed and stormed out of the room. She didn't want Stefan to see her tears. Or her heart breaking for that matter.

~End of Flashback~

Skye walked out that night and never looked back. She packed up her things and moved to San Francisco that very night. She found out a week or so later that the test had been wrong, she really was pregnant. How ironic it was too. She had found out a year to the day that they had first started seeing each other exclusively.

Skye snapped out of her thoughts as the car stopped in front of the mansion. She stepped out of the car and made her way up to the house. This ought to be an interesting visit she thought as she made her way up the path. A maid saw her coming from the window and immediately opened the door. Skye walked into the house with purpose. Her father turned at her entrance.

"Hello Skye," said Adam.

"Father."

To be continued….

Previews for chapter 4:

*Skye tells Adam he is going to be a grandfather again.

*Hayley sees her older sister.

*Skye shocks Hayley with her news.

__ __


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Chandler Mansion

Pine Valley, PA

"How was your trip?" Adam asked.

"Fine, absolutely fine," Skye replied.

"How is business?"  


"Business is good."

"Skye is something the matter? You seem awfully nervous. If it's about Hayley she's not here."

"No it's not about Hayley."

"It can't be about business."

"No it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"You better sit down for this."

"You're not sick are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then why should I be sitting down?"

"Well I--"

"What?"

"I'm Pregnant."

"Excuse me?" said a voice behind them.

"Hayley what are you doing here?"

"I was here so Dylan could see his Gramma and Papa but I guess this is a bad time," Hayley replied

"Why don't you take Dylan upstairs and come back down and join us?"

"Ok, I'll be back," she said shooting a look at Skye.

Hayley picked up her son and left the room. Skye sighed and sat down next to her father.

"So is this why you called me?" Adam said quietly.

"No."

"Where's the father?"

"In Port Charles."

"Does he know?"

"No."

"So who's the lucky man?" said Hayley coming back into the room.

"Hayley.... Don't start," said Adam.

"No its ok Daddy," said Skye.

Skye turned toward Hayley and looked her straight in the eye. Hayley closed her mouth and said no more. It must have been the look in Skye's eyes. Adam could see that they needed to talk alone.

"I need to go make a phone call. I'll be back in a little while," said Adam quietly walking out of the room.

Deafening silence followed his exit. Neither really knew what to say. But then Hayley sighed and said:

"Look I know we're no exactly close but what I said was uncalled for."

"It's ok."

"So what did happen?"

"Why do you care?"

"It's quite obvious that you need to talk to someone about this."

"Well maybe."

"I know we haven't exactly been model siblings here..."

"That's for sure."

"So why did you leave Port Charles?"

"A guy."

"The father?"

"So who is he?"

" Stefan Cassadine."

"CEO of Cassadine Inc?"

"Yeah."

"How long were you together?"

"A year."

"Did the Quartermaines know?"

"God no!"

"So what happened?"

"We had a fight."

"About?"

"I thought I was pregnant."

"But you are."

"I took a pregnancy test at Wyndimere."

"Wyndimere?"

"Stefan's estate."

"And?"

"It came out negative."

"But it was wrong."

"Yes, but at the time I didn't know that."

"So?"

"I told Stefan and I thought I had let him down."

"What did he say?"

"He tried to comfort me and said maybe it wasn't the right time."

"What did you say."

"I misconstrued what he said and thought he didn't want children."

"So you left him?"

"I had to. That fight showed me something. I knew I wanted to have children someday and I didn't want to be with someone who didn't."

"Then you found out you really were pregnant?"

"Yeah and now I really can't go back because I'll be in danger."

"Why?"

"If Stefan finds out, his mother will and she'll try to hurt me."

"For you or the baby?"

"Both."

"Why would his mother want to hurt you?"

"She hates her son and hates to see him happy. So she would do anything to make him miserable."

"Well isn't that motherly?" said Hayley sarcastically.

"Very."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Have the baby."

"What are you going to do about Stefan?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"What about the Quartermaines?"

"What about them?"

"They'll want you to come visit."

"They can come to me."

"In San Francisco?"

"Yeah" 

"So have you told them?"

"I told my father and brother."

"What did they say?"

"They had the same reaction you and daddy did."

"I'll bet," said Hayley laughing.

"Who'd of thought we'd be doing this?"

"Nobody."

"So have you ever been in the situation?"

"No, but if I am I know who to come to for advice."

"How's JR?"

"Good, he was different after he came back."

"I was glad to help him."

"Dad appreciated it. So did Dixie."

"He's young and I didn't want him to go what we went through."

"Have you told your mom about the baby?"

"No, I really should go out to Llanview after I finish here."

"You do know you baby will be spoiled rotten, right?"

"Like yours?"

"Even more so."

They laughed at that even though it was very true. This baby would have a lot of family.

"But as long as he or she is loved, that's all I want."

"They will be."

"I should go...listen tell dad I love him and I'll be back later."

"Sure."

"Hey Hayley?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Listening."

"Isn't that what sisters are for?"

"Maybe."

"We should have done this a long time ago."

"Yeah we should have. You're welcome to come visit."

"You too."

"I'll see you later."

"Have fun with Rae."

"Oh I will."

Skye walked out of the house with a smile on her face. This was unexpected; the meeting with dad and Hayley was good. For both her and Hayley, they were able to clear up a lot of stuff between them. Skye felt a sense of relief. She was assured that the baby would be loved. Now there was one more thing she had to do.

"The airport please," She said to the driver as she was getting into the car.

Once she was in the car, Skye took out her cell phone and dialed a number and then put it to her ear. 

"Rae?"

"Skye?" Rae exclaimed into the phone.

"Hi."

"Where have you been?"

"In San Francisco."

"Why?"

"Can I come over?"

"Sure, where are you?"

"Pine Valley, but I'm on my way to the airport."

"Sure, I'll see you when you get here."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye, Rae."

Skye hung up the phone and settled into her seat.

"Now I've told my families, I just hope Stefan doesn't find out."

Port Charles

Wyndimere

Stefan sat back in the plush leather chair as he talked into the phone.

"Did you find her?" Stefan asked.

"Not yet sir," the voice replied.

"Did you try Chandler or Chandler-Quartermaine?"

"Yes sir."

"Well keep looking."

"Yes Mr. Cassadine."

Stefan hung up the phone and sighed.

"Skye, where are you?

To be continued....

*Stefan's search for Skye continues.

*Skye returns to Llanview

*Rae learns Skye's news.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 James A. O'Connor Shanea O'Connor 2 563 2001-11-12T06:17:00Z 2001-11-12T06:17:00Z 5 782 4459 37 8 5475 9.3821 0 0 

Chapter 5

Wyndimere

The Conservatory

Later That Same Night….

Stefan stood in the darkness staring out into the garden. The lights shining up from the ground illuminated all of the beautiful flowers that grew there. In the center of the garden grew the very best roses in all colors; red, yellow, pink, and white. Stefan's gaze focused on the white one in particular. He found himself going back to a night almost year ago. He had invited Skye over for dinner and he greeted her with a white rose. From then on whenever he gave her flowers white roses was always part of the arrangement. The night she came over was different. Skye had visited Wyndimere before, but for some reason the visit wasn't the same. From the moment she walked through the door everything was different. 

_~Flashback~_

September 2001 

_"Miss Quartermaine-Chandler to see you," said Mrs. Lansbury._

_"Thank you Mrs. Lansbury, send her in," Stefan replied._

_She simply nodded and let Skye in and then shut the door._

_"Hello Stefan," Skye purred._

_"Skye," said Stefan kissing the back of her hand. "This is for you," he said handing her a perfect long stemmed white rose._

_"Oh Stefan, it's beautiful, you're too kind."_

_"Thank you, would you care for a drink?"_

_"Of course, club soda if you have it."_

_"Very well."_

_An hour or so later…_

_"The dinner was absolutely delicious," Skye said as they walked back into the conservatory._

_"I'm glad you liked it."_

_"Now I begin to wonder what you have planned for dessert."_

_"I have asked Mrs. Lansbury to prepare something sinful and chocolate."_

_"Sinful and chocolate huh?" Skye said stepping closer to him._

_"I can have something else arranged…"_

_"It's fine Stefan," their faces only inches apart now._

_"Are you sure?"_

_Skye nodded "But I'm not really hungry for food…"_

_"Neither am I," Stefan said leaning in to kiss her._

_After a few minutes the kiss grew deeper. Stefan felt Skye's arms wrap around his neck. He knew that if he didn't pull away soon, he would take her right then and there._

_"Are you sure?" Stefan managed to get out_

_"Positive."_

_"Then may I suggest we move to a more comfortable locale?"_

_"Yes."_

_Stefan took Skye's hand and led her to his bedroom where he pulled some candles out from a drawer and lit them. Thus creating a very romantic atmosphere. Skye was waiting patiently as he lit the candles and after he was finished, began her ministrations on him. She placed tiny kisses on the back on his neck and shoulders until he had no choice but to respond._

_"You waste no time Skye."_

_"Neither do you," she said as they backed up towards the bed._

_"We have all night," Stefan said as he lowered her on to the bed._

_"And I plan to utilize every second of it."_

_"Of that I have no doubt."_

_~End of Flashback~_

The memory brought a small smile to Stefan's lips. Skye fulfilled her promise, they had made love all night and she didn't return home until noon the next day. So began the affair of the century, but now it was over. Stefan knew he had to find her; he couldn't let it end this way.

The Next Day….

Rae's house

Llanview, PA

Rae came downstairs after a less than peaceful sleep and headed straight for the coffee maker. Skye had arrived late last night from Pine Valley and looked exhausted so Rae didn't ask her very much. Chandler Enterprises' private jet had apparently run into some kind of unforeseen technical problem and it took two hours until it was fixed. Skye went to bed almost immediately, but Rae was dying to know why she had come all the way out here to see her. Just then Rae heard a door open and assumed Skye was up, but when she heard the frantic footsteps and the bathroom door shut, she knew something was up. 

By the time that the coffee was ready Skye was still in the bathroom. Rae grew concerned and was about to go check on her when she heard the bathroom door open again. A few seconds later Skye came down the stairs. Rae noted how pale Skye looked but didn't say anything.

"Morning Skye. Sleep well?" Rae asked.

"Like a rock," Skye responded.

"Can I get you anything? Tea, coffee?"

"Tea would be nice."

"Coming right up."

"So how have you been?"

"I've been fine, but I'm more worried about you. Why did you leave without telling me or Alan?"

"It's a long story."

"You mentioned you were seeing someone. Did you break up?"

"Yes."

"Is that why you left?"

"If you don't mind me asking, why?"

"It was too good to last."

"But you seemed so happy the last time we spoke."

"That was before I found out…"

"Found out what?"

"I wasn't pregnant."

"You thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes and he didn't want a child."

"Oh Skye…. I'm so sorry."

"I knew that we wouldn't survive."

"But there's more isn't there?" Rae asked studying Skye's face.

"After I left I found out I really was pregnant."

"And the father doesn't know?"

"No he doesn't and I'd like to keep it that way."

"How do you feel about this?"

"I feel fine, I wanted this baby and I'm going to have it."

"Good, have you told anyone else?"

"A.J, Alan, Adam, and Hayley."

"They must be thrilled."

"They are happy. But are you?"

"Of course I am."

"Will you come out to San Francisco...when I have the baby?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Next time on The Affair of the Century:

* The story picks up in San Francisco 6 months later.

* The Q's, Chandlers, and Rae visit Skye.

* Stefan locates Skye

* Skye goes into labor

* Skye and Stefan reunite


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

California Pacific Medical Center: California Campus

Dr. Melbourne's Office

San Francisco, CA

February 2003

Skye lay back on the exam table hardly believing that it was February. Along with Valentine's Day, which was only 24 hours away, her baby would be here soon enough. But with the day so near she found herself thinking more of Stefan. She regretted leaving him almost everyday since July.

"Well Skye, I have some very good news for you," said Dr. Melbourne slipping off his gloves.

"What is it?" Skye asked curiously.

"You are about 4 centimeters dilated and 80% thinned out. It's time to have this baby."

"Right now?"

"Yes, now. Your mother is waiting for you right?"

"Yes."

"Well why don't you two head to labor and delivery and let's get you admitted."

Outside in the waiting room….

"Rae?' said Skye coming up beside her mother.

"How did it go sweetie?" asked Rae looking up from her magazine.

"Dr. Melbourne wants me to go down to labor and delivery."

"You mean…."

"It's time."

"Let's go then."

Wyndimere

Stefan's Study

Stefan sat at his desk trying desperately to concentrate on his task. But thoughts of Skye invaded his mind. Even now 8 months after she walked out of his life, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Just then a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Come in," said Stefan.

Armando Caezarini, his private investigator entered the room.

"We found her Mr. Cassadine," said Armando

"Where?"

"In San Francisco."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine. But there is something you should know."

"What?" said Stefan growing nervous.

"I just got off the phone with my contact in San Francisco."

"And?"

"She's in labor, preparing to give birth to your child sir."

"She really was pregnant after all. I have to get to San Francisco."

San Francisco

CPMC: Labor and Delivery

Skye's Room

2 hours later

The contractions were getting stronger with every one and the pain was growing more intense.  Rae had just left to talk to Alan who had arrived with Rae, A.J. and Emily two days before. Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Skye.

The door opened and Hayley's head popped in.

"Are you up for a visitor?" she asked?

"Sure."

"How are you feeling?"

"The contractions are getting stronger."

"How bad is the pain?"

"It's uncomfortable."

"Did they talk to you about an epidural?"

"Yeah, but I'm not all that crazy about it."

"Oh Skye they're great! I had one when I had Dylan and it made the labor go so much better."

"But I'm not all that keen on needles."

"Neither am I, but Mateo was there for support."

"That must have been nice," Skye said softly, thinking of Stefan.

"You're thinking about Stefan aren't you?"

"Of course I am, I'm here having his baby while he's across the country."

"You should call him."

"Now?" Skye said just as another contraction started.

"This is as good of a time as any."

"But I…mmmmmmm"

"Just breathe…. it'll be over soon."

A few minutes later….

"That was harder than the last."

"Are you still not sure about the epidural?"

"Can you get the nurse?"

"No problem."

An hour later….

"Feeling better?" Hayley asked.

"Much."

"Good, now you should call Stefan."

"Will you stop?"  
  


"No I won't stop, he needs to know Skye. Please call him. If not for your sake for his."

"Fine…can you hand me my purse?"

"Of course," said Hayley getting up and handing Skye her purse.

Skye pulled out her cell phone and dialed Wyndimere. The phone rang twice before someone picked up.

Wyndimere

"Cassadine Residence," said Mrs. Lansbury.

"Is Stefan Cassadine in please?" said Skye.

"No he's not. May I take a message?"

"This is Skye Chandler Quartermaine. Can you tell him I called?"

"Miss Chandler! Mr. Cassadine is on his way to see you as we speak."

"He is?"

"Yes. He should be there in a few hours."

"Thank you Mrs. Lansbury. Goodbye." Skye ended the call and looked at Hayley.

"Well?"

"He's on his way."

"He really does love you."

"He does, doesn't he?"

A few seconds later there was another knock on the door and Rae, Alan, and Adam came in.

"Hello Skye," said Adam.

"Hi dad."

"How are you?"

"Good, did you have a safe trip?"

"Yes it was nice."

"Feeling better Skye?" asked Alan.

"Yes daddy, much better."

"What did the doctor say?" asked Rae.

"I'm progressing well, but it's still going to be at least another 4 or 5 hours before I'm ready to push."

"It'll be worth it though Skye."

5 hours later….

Skye couldn't sleep even though she was trying very hard to. Thoughts of Stefan and impending motherhood kept popping up. For some reason this one memory of Stefan and her kept invading her mind. Stefan took her to Spain a few weeks before the Nurse's Ball. They had both been under a lot of pressure the past few weeks and he surprised her with that trip. It was magical pure and simple. One particular night they stayed in and had a nice quiet dinner.

~Flashback~

Barcelona, Spain

May 2002 

"That was absolutely delicious. I never want to leave here," said Skye as they came into the bedroom.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Stefan replied.

"I'm going to turn in."

"So soon?"

"Yes darling I'm tired I'm going to shower and change ok?

"Alright," said Stefan playing along.

Stefan watched her go and smiled to himself. As soon as he heard the shower going, he stripped out of his clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom. Stefan opened the door and stepped in behind Skye, He started kissing the back of her neck and she moaned softly.

"I can never get enough of you," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"I can't get enough of you either," Skye whispered turning to face him. 

"I love you Skye," said Stefan half shocked at what he just said.

Skye smiled at him "I love you too."

She pulled Stefan to her and kissed him passionately. He responded with equal passion as they lowered to the floor. That night they christened every inch of their suite starting with the shower, then the bathroom floor, then the bed and the wall and the chaise, the sofa etc… 

~End Flashback~

They conceived the baby that night. Skye absentmindedly rubbed her stomach at that thought. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Skye.

"Hello Skye," said Stefan.

"Hi Stefan."

Next time on Affair of The Century

* Stefan and Skye try to resolve their issues

* Skye gives birth

* The father of the baby is reveled

* The baby is rush to the NICU


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Skye's room,

"You found me," Skye said quietly.

"That I did," Stefan replied.

"What now?"

"Do you think that we have even the slightest chance to work things out?"

"Yes."

"But where do we start?"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Angry? Why would I be angry with you?"

_Where do we go from here?_

_This isn't where we intended to be_

"I left you without thinking and then when I found out I was pregnant I wanted to tell you… but I couldn't."

"Why?"

"I was scared, sacred of the thought of motherhood and of our relationship.  I thought if we were to have a child we would become closer. But that eventually we might fall apart, like my family did. I don't want to lose you."

"You will not lose me, I am here and I am not going anywhere."

"Stefan I'm sorry I hurt you. You trusted me and you loved me but all I did was hurt you."

"But we are here together, now. I love you Skye and I never stopped. I've been searching for you all this time. You are in my mind all the time."

"I love you too."

"Where to now?"

"What about the baby?"

"Are you afraid I do not want it?"

"That's why I left."

"But Skye I do, I've always wanted a child of my own ever since Nikolas and nothing gives me more pleasure than having one with you."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do."

"How do you feel about Valentine's Day?"

"For what?"

"A birthday. It's almost midnight."

"There is nothing better."

Stefan leaned in and kissed Skye passionately. After they pulled away Skye smiled.

"Stefan…will you stay with me?"

"I would be no place else."

"Knock, knock," said a voice behind the pair.

"Oh hello Dr. Melbourne," said Skye.

"And how are you feeling?"

"The epidural has done wonders for me."

"I bet it has. Shall we check your progress?"

Skye nodded.

"And who is this?" the doctor asked indicating Stefan.

"This is my boyfriend Stefan."

"A pleasure to meet you," said Dr. Melbourne extending his hand. "Would you like to stay with Skye while I do the exam?"

"Yes, if it is alright with Skye."

"Of course you can stay," said Skye.

Dr. Melbourne put on his glove and started the exam. After he finished, he smiled.

"Well Skye, you're complete and the baby's head is visible. So I'm going to turn down the epidural and we can prep you for delivery."

Doctor Melbourne turned the epidural down and was about go get the nurse when the door opened. A.J. and Hayley came in with flowers, but their expressions changed from happiness to utter surprise.

Surveying the situation Dr. Melbourne decided to leave quickly and let the family sort out their issues.

"Stefan, you know A.J. and this is my sister Hayley."

"A pleasure to meet you," Stefan replied kissing Hayley's hand.

"Skye has told me a lot about you," said Hayley.

"Stefan may I speak with you outside?" A.J. asked

"Certainly."

Skye watched them start to walk out of the room just as she felt a large amount of pressure wash out over her. She had felt it constantly throughout the morning but it was dull. Now it was getting stronger with every minute. The baby was coming very soon.

"Stefan," Skye managed to get out.

"Yes Skye," he replied turning to her.

"Don't leave."

"I will only be a minute."

"The baby's going to be here sooner than you think."

"I'll get the doctor," said A.J.

A.J. left the room and a few minutes later the doctor and a nurse came in and prepped the room quickly for delivery.

Alan and Adam cam in as soon as A.J. rushed out to find the doctor. They noth noticed Stefan and were surprised. But they didn't say anything because of Skye. When the doctor checked Skye after he was ready the baby had already started crowning. After a few pushes and little grunts from Skye the head finally emerged. The doctor cleared its nose and mouth and maneuvered the baby out with a little help from Skye.

"It's a girl," he said.

Skye, Stefan and the rest frowned when they didn't hear the baby cry. The doctor quickly handed the newborn to the waiting pediatric team who began to try and get the baby to breathe. Skye was close to tears as Stefan held her hand tightly waiting for their daughter to cry. After what seemed like an eternity the child let out a weak cry, which prompted the pediatricians to wrap the baby up and take her upstairs to the NICU.

"Where are they taking her?" Skye asked shakily.

"They're taking her to the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit upstairs. She was having a little trouble breathing and want to take her up for observation," said the doctor.

"Will she be ok?" asked Hayley.

"Yes of course, a lot of babies have trouble breathing at first. She should be moved to the regular nursery in a few hours."

"I'll go up and see what's going on," said Alan.

"Thanks dad," Skye whispered.

"She will be fine Skye. I will not let anything happen to her, I promise," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Don't leave me."

"I will be right here until our daughter comes back."

"We can't lose her Stefan, we can't."

"Hayley?" Adam whispered in Hayley's ear.

"Yes Dad," Hayley replied.

"What is Stefan Cassadine doing here?"

"He's the baby's father."

"WHAT!" Adam shouted.

Next Time on The Affair of the Century:  
  


* Alan sees his granddaughter for the first time

* Skye tells Alan that Stefan is the baby's father

* The baby is proclaimed healthy

* Rae and Skye bond a little

* Stefan and Skye decide on a name

* Stefan and Skye take on parenthood 


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Dad, will you shut up? Your new granddaughter was just taken away from her mother and taken to the NICU? Have a little sympathy please?"

"I'm sorry Skye," Adam whispered.

"We'll be outside."

Skye barely noticed they left; all she could do was cry.

"Please let her be alright."

"Oh darling, she will be do not worry."

"I hope so, I can't lose her."

"We will not lose her," said Stefan pulling her into his arms.

"Thank you Stefan."

"For what."

"Staying with me."

"You and the baby are the most important people in my life now. Do not ever doubt that."

"I won't, I love you."

"I love you more than any words can express."

Upstairs

NICU

"How is her oxygen level?" Alan asked.

"Almost normal Dr. Quartermaine," said the pediatrician.

"When do you think she can see her mother?"

"We'll observe her for a little longer, clean her up and bring her down."

"Of course."

"Thank you."

Alan watched the doctor walk away and then turned to his granddaughter.

"Hello little one," he said to the squirming, fussing infant. "I'm your grandpa and I'm here to tell you that you are the luckiest little girl in the world to have a mother like yours." He picked the child up and cradled her in his arms. "Now provided the family is a bit nuts, but they'll love you to death. She stopped fussing and looked up at him with her clear blue eyes. He smiled "You are just like your mother sweetheart." When he said mother she began to whimper again and he rocked her gently. "Don't worry sweetheart you'll see your mommy soon."

Skye's room

Two hours later

Stefan stood by the window looking out across the city. Skye had just fallen asleep exhausted by the day's trials. He looked at his watch; it was 6am Valentine's Day. Skye had given him a gift that he would never forget, his daughter. They had yet to see her and he had preyed she was all right. Just then there was a soft knock at the door and Skye awakened. Alan opened the door with a little bundle in his arms.

"I brought someone to see you Skye," Alan whispered handing her the child.

"Oh…Dad…she's absolutely amazing," Skye whispered tearing up.

"She is…just like her mother," Alan said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

Skye smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"The best part is that the doctors proclaimed her healthy."

"Oh thank god. Stefan and I were so worried."

"Stefan…"

"Good Morning Dr. Quartermaine," said Stefan

"Dad, there's something you should know."

"Yes Skye?"

"Do you remember how I told you that the baby's father was back east?"

"Yes."

"Stefan is the baby's father."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I was scared and I didn't want to stir thing up in the family. That's why I never told you that Stefan and I were dating."

"I understand Skye, but you will have to tell them now."

"I know, but it will be easier now that Stefan and I have worked out our differences."

"I'm glad that you have. Congratulations Stefan," said Alan shaking Stefan's hand.

"Thank you, to you as well," said Stefan

"I'm going to go find Rae and give you some time alone."

Alan kissed Skye and then left the room. After he had gone Skye looked down at the sleeping infant and smiled.

"She's so perfect."

"Have you thought of any names?"

"I remember that you once told me that children in your family have a middle name after their fathers right?"

"Yes."

"Does that hold the same with girls?"

"Of course."

"Then we should keep with tradition. But I also have another middle name in mind too."

"What?"

"Seraphina."

"It's beautiful."

"It is, it means angelic or something along those lines."

"Fitting."

"Any suggestions?"

"Samantha?"

"No too many S's, Megan."

"No, it doesn't so good."

"Katherine?"

"Ex-lover."

"Lucy?"

"No…. Ingrid?"

"Doesn't fit."

"Chloe?"

"Bad Memories"

"Chantal?"

"Pretty…what do you think?"

"No…it still doesn't sound right."

"Alexandria?"

"No…how about Caitlin?"

"Caitlin…hmmm…. Caitlin Stefanova Seraphina Cassadine."

"It doesn't spell anything and it sounds nice."

"Are we are agreed?"

"Let's try our daughter first," Skye said looking down at the baby. "What do you think sweetheart?" The baby stirred a bit and cooed. "I think she approves."

"Happy Valentine's Day Skye," he said kissing her cheek.

"Happy Valentine's Day Stefan."

"Happy Birthday Caitlin," they said in unison.

Next Time on The Affair of the Century:

* Rae and Skye Bond

* Stefan has a talk with his daughter

* Stefan and Skye spend time alone together

* The challenges of parenthood comes quickly

* Caitlin, Skye, and Stefan do a little "Bed Bonding."


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Skye's Penthouse

Early Morning

A Few Days Later

The sun peaked over the horizon showering the sky with pink and blue. Skye and Stefan lay in each other arms under the thick down comforter on Skye's bed. Caitlin was asleep in her bassinet wrapped up snug and warm. Skye and the baby came home late yesterday after being given a clean bill of health. Alan, AJ, Rae, Hayley, and Emily had been in and out ever since Caitlin was born. This was the first time that they had been alone in a while. The two lovers were sleeping peacefully not wanting to be awoken out of their comfortable slumber. But Caitlin Seraphina Stefanova Quartermaine-Chandler-Cassadine had other ideas. She wanted to be held and didn't want to wait for her mommy or daddy to do so themselves. So she did what any baby would do in this situation, cry. It started out as a few little whimpers but eventually grew into a mini-fit. By the time she got to the fit stage Skye awoke out of her sleep to see exactly why her daughter was so upset.

"Sweetheart what's the matter?" Skye asked Caitlin in her baby voice as she picked Caitlin up.

Caitlin immediately started to wind down once in her mother's arms. Once there the child began to snuggle into her mother's chest. Skye laid Caitlin down on the bed next to her father who was now too awake because of his daughter's cries. He smiled a rare genuine smile only seen by the closest of his family.

"She is like her mother," Stefan mused as he scooped Caitlin up in his arms.

"Really? How so?" Skye replied as she got back into bed.

"She knows what she wants and goes after it."

"She does, doesn't she?"

"I am not surprised in the least."

"I don't doubt it."

"I have something for you and our daughter."

"Stefan you didn't have to…"

"I did," Stefan whispered cutting her off.

With that he handed the baby to Skye and opened the drawer of the nightstand. He pulled out two black velvet jewelry boxes, a big square one and a small square one.

"This," he said handing Skye the big one. "Is for you."

He put the other down on the bed and took Caitlin back into his arms.

"Open it."

Skye did as he asked and opened the box. Inside lying on black velvet was a necklace of 2 different shades of purple, one lighter and the other darker.

"Stefan it's absolutely exquisite."

"This necklace consists of your birthstone and Caitlin's."

"It's beautiful."

"Only the best for a beautiful woman. Now this," he said handing the other to Skye "is for Caitlin. In my family it is a tradition for a new child whether they are a boy or girl to be given their first piece of jewelry by their father."

Skye opened the smaller box and inside was another necklace, but this one was quite familiar to her. It was the Cassadine medallion; it hung from a gold chain with the Cassadine insignia on the front. She turned it over to reveal an inscription, it said CC 2/14/03. 

"Stefan when did you do this?"

"I had it made when Caitlin was born."

"So you accept her?"

"Yes and I never doubted not to. She is my only biological daughter, but she is also in my heart. And so are you."

"How I found you, I'll never know."

"That I cannot answer either. But while Caitlin is contented why don't you take the opportunity to get ready for your mother's visit."

"That's right, she is coming over," Skye said turning to her daughter. "Do you think you could be good for daddy while I get ready?"

Caitlin made a tiny little noise and snuggled into her father.

"I would say that was a yes."

"I agree, but before I get ready what time is it?"

  
"8:15," said Stefan glancing at the clock on the nightstand.

"She's due for a feeding at 9."

"Do not worry about that, she is fine for now. Just go and get dressed."

"Yes sir," said Skye raising her hand in mock salute before disappearing into the bathroom.

Stefan chuckled as he heard the door close. He looked down at the child in his arms and felt his heart swell with pride. For the first time Stefan felt that his life was finally complete. Caitlin was absolutely perfect with her blonde hair and blue eyes. She was just the right combination of her parents. Stefan never thought he could love another child like he did Nikolas, but he did. He kissed her on the forehead and then spoke.

"I never thought I would have another child, but you surprised me and your mother. Both of us, no matter if we admit it or not have wanted you for so long. You are our little miracle Caitlin without any doubt. Your mother told me how she could never have children and I thank God everyday for the care she received here before you were born. Your mother and I love you very much and no matter what happens over the years that will never change. Everyone around you also loves you and I cannot wait until we arrive in Port Charles. Did you know that you have a cousin named Nikolas? He is everything that the family is not. He is kind, sincere, generous, loving, and a lot of other things. Then there is his wife Gia, one of the freshest breaths of air the Cassadine family has ever had. She loves Nikolas like no one else could. You also have Alexis and Kristina, my sisters and your aunts. Alexis and I grew up together in Greece and we were very close. Since we came to Port Charles we've had our share of differences, but she still remains close to my heart. Then there's Kristina, who is the exact opposite of Alexis and I. We are a little more reserved whereas Kristina is free spirited. I think you would like her, everyone does. She is engaged to Ned Ashton, who I believe is your cousin. They remind me of your mother and I, complete opposites. While I didn't approve at first, I now know Ned makes Kristina happy.  Alexis is content with Sonny Corinthos, who is dare I say it your Uncle, but Alexis is happy and that is all that matters. But the most important thing that I want you to know is that I love you very much and I will never stop loving you no matter what happens."

"Stefan that was so sweet," said Skye from the doorway of the bathroom.

"How much did you hear?"

"Just the last part. She's loving you just as much as you do her."

"How can you tell?"  
  


"Look how content she is in your arms. I can already tell that she's going to be a daddy's little girl."

"Really?"

"Yes really," Skye said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Any other observations about our daughter?"

"No, but I have one thing to say."

"And what is that?"

"I love you too," Skye whispered leaning over to him and kissing him softly on the lips.

Stefan returned the kiss with great passion, the two kept in this age-old dance until Caitlin's whimpers brought them back to reality.

"Alas the real world interrupts."

"We'll have time to continue this later," Skye said as she took Caitlin from Stefan and laid her on the bed before unbuttoning her blouse.

"But how soon will later be?"

"My mom offered to watch Caitlin for a little while so that we could have time alone."

"Are you alright with that?"

"Of course and Alan will be with her. They're anxious to spend time with her."

"The feeling is mutual about you."

Skye smiled as she picked Caitlin up and guided her to her breast. Caitlin's whimpers fell silent as she got what she wanted.

"We also need to talk."

"About us?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to go back to Port Charles?"

"I don't know, I don't want to put Caitlin or you in danger."

"My mother is in jail Skye and she can't hurt any of us. You know I wouldn't let that happen."

"I know you wouldn't."

"But you are still a little frightened?"

"Yes."

"But that is fine, you have a right to be after everything my mother has done to people."

"Why don't you take this time to get dressed?"

"That is fine, but we're not finished Skye."

"I know."

Stefan mentally sighed before kissing Skye on the forehead and heading into the bathroom for a shower. As soon as he shut the door Skye looked down at Caitlin.

"What is mommy going to do Caitlin?"

Later that day….

The Living Room

Rae watched with growing concern as Skye got up for the third time to check the time.

"Are you waiting for something?" Rae asked.

"No, why do you ask?" Skye said looking at her mother.

"Because this is the third time in 20 minutes that you've got up to check the clock. What's the matter?"

"It's Stefan."

"Are you two having difficulties still?"

"I am."

"About what?"

"He asked me if I was scared to go back to Port Charles."

"Well are you?"

"Yes."

"Did you tell him that?"  
  


"Yes."

"Then what's wrong sweetheart?"

"It's the prospect of going back, I'm not sure I want to go."

"Does he expect you to go back?"

" I don't know, but his life is there."

"And where is yours?"

"It's here, but everyone I care about is back east. You're in Llanview, Adam and Hayley are in Pine Valley, and Stefan's family and the Quartermaines are in Port Charles. I don't want to keep Caitlin from all of you."

"I know you don't, but do you love Stefan?"

"Of course I do."

"Then tell him how you feel and try to decide what's best for all of you."

"But what about you?"

"What about me? Honey this is about you, Stefan, and Caitlin not me. I will be behind you in whatever decision you make and so will your father."

"You're right mom, this is between the three of us. Thanks for listening though."

"Isn't that what moms are for?" Skye laughed "Now I was thinking that we should take Caitlin out for her first shopping trip. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, let's go."

Later that night

The Living Room

Skye and Stefan settled on to the couch after a quiet, romantic dinner. Skye grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and covered Stefan and herself with it.

"What did you think of dinner?" Skye asked.

"It was absolutely delicious. Where was it from?" Stefan replied.

"Stars, a restaurant downtown."

"A good choice."

"I spoke to my mother today."

"Did it go well?"

"Yes very well, in fact we took Caitlin on her very first shopping trip."

"Did she enjoy it?"

"I don't know, she slept through most of it. But my mother bought tons of clothes for her."

"Let the spoiling begin."

"Very funny, like we're any better."

"Touché, while you were on your girls day out I did some thinking and I came to a decision."

"Really and what decision was that?"

Stefan rose from the couch and pulled a small box out of his pocket and bent down on one knee in front of Skye.

"Skye Chandler-Quartermaine will you marry me?"

Next Time on The Affair of The Century:

* Skye is shocked at Stefan's proposal, but gives him an answer.

* Skye and Stefan make a decision about living arrangements.

* Caitlin's sleeping habits exhaust her parents. 


	11. Chapter 10

The Affair of the Century  
  


Chapter 10: Sleepless in a Penthouse  
  
"I don't know what to say," Skye said.  
  
"I know that this may seem quite sudden, but I have thought about it since the night you left," Stefan replied.  
  
"You have?" Skye said touched and a bit shocked.  
  
"I have and whatever you decision may be I will still love you."  
  
"I don't know if I can marry you Stefan."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You have you go back to Port Charles eventually."  
  
"And so do you."  
  
"My life is here now and yours is in Port Charles."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"It isn't?"  
  
"It is with you, where ever you chose to be."  
  
"Do you really mean that, not just because of Caitlin?"  
  
"Of course I do. Skye when you left, I felt like a piece of myself went with you. I was unhappy almost all the time. But then when I finally found you, I became whole again. I love you Skye and where you live will never change that. I would go to Timbuktu if that's where you went.  
  
"Stefan I....I love you too. Can I change my answer?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Yes Stefan Cassadine, I'll marry you."

Stefan allowed himself a smile before taking the ring out of its box and placing it on Skye's finger. Then he rose and Skye stood up from the couch and they kissed passionately. Slowly they sunk back on to the couch never separating for a moment. The house could have burned down around them and they wouldn't have cared.

Skye and Stefan's bedroom  
The next morning

Skye opened her eyes slowly and blinked suddenly aware of Stefan's arms around her.

"Good morning my love," Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Morning," Skye replied

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

"With you here? Of course I did."

"Do you have any special requests for breakfast?"

"You can cook?"

"On the contrary I have a cook that is a mere phone call away."

"I have a better idea, how about you and I take a shower, dress, and go pick up Caitlin? Then we can all go to breakfast together."

"As you wish."

45 minutes later….  
Rae and Alan's hotel suite

"How was Skye yesterday?' Alan asked as he stood to get his omelette off of the cart.

"She was fine, but both Skye and Stefan have issues to resolve in this relationship. But if last night went well, they're off to a pretty good start."

"Did she say anything about living arrangements?"

"No, not exactly, but I think she might go back to Port Charles."

"Oh boy."

"What?"

"When my father finds out, he'll jump at the chance to have Skye move in."

"Alan, you know Skye better than that. If anything she'll live with Stefan."

Alan opened his mouth to reply only to be interrupted by the door. He simply sighed and went to answer the door. When he opened it, Skye and Stefan were standing there.

"Hi sweetheart," Alan said hugging his daughter

"Hi Dad," Skye replied.

"Stefan."'

"Good morning Alan," said Stefan shaking his hand.

"Good morning Sweetheart," said Rae as Stefan and Skye came in.

"Hi Mom."

"Did you two have a nice evening?"

"It was wonderful and we worked out a lot of…little details," said Skye sitting on the sofa. "Thank you for taking Caitlin."

"It was our pleasure, she was an absolute angel."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Where is she?"

"She's sleeping in your mother's room."

"I'll get her Skye."

"Ok."

Stefan left the room and went down the hallway and turned into Rae's bedroom. On the right side of the bed was the travel bassinet that they had brought for Caitlin. Inside laid Caitlin, sleeping contently sucking on her pacifier. Her carrier was sitting in the corner of the room along with her bag. Stefan carefully picked up the sleeping infant and transferred her into the carrier, making sure she was securely strapped in. After doing this, he put any stray items of Caitlin's in the bag and then transported everything out to the living room.

"Stefan," said Alan rising as Stefan put everything down. "Skye just told us the good news, congratulations."

"Thank you," said Stefan, shaking hands with his soon to be father-in law.

"Where is my baby?"

"Sleeping, quite contently I might add."

Skye crossed over to the side of the sofa where her daughter had been carefully placed. Caitlin was already starting to stir and about to make her presence known, when Skye unbuckled the straps of the carrier and picked the baby up. Once she was safe in her mother's arms, Caitlin opened her big blue eyes, and looked at Skye (as best she could being only a few days old) as if to say "hi mommy." Skye smiled softly at the child as she crossed back to the sofa to sit down.

"Hello princess," Skye cooed. "Were you good for Grandma and Grandpa?"

The child's only response was to snuggle into her mother.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"So when are you thinking of moving back to Port Charles?" Rae asked.

"In a month or so, I need to tie up all the loose ends here before I leave. I was thinking of stopping in Pine Valley to let Myrtle and everyone see the baby."

"I think that's a wonderful idea"

"It'll give me plenty of time to prepare the family," said Alan.

"Speaking of the Quartermaines, I had a few concerns."

"Don't worry about your Grandfather, Skye. Your mother, Grandmother and I will make sure he doesn't try to get Caitlin into the house."

"I'm glad to hear that, but that's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what is it Skye?"

" I know that Monica and I haven't had the best relationship in the world. But I was hoping that Caitlin could help us make amends. I know that she'll have a lot of people who'll love her, but I don't want her to have to experience anything negative, the family is enough to deal with as it is."

"I agree with you Skye and I'll talk to her. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll give it my best effort."

"Thank you."

Skye and Stefan's bedroom  
Midnight

Caitlin crashed at about 9:00; Stefan and Skye followed her example turning in at 10. Skye and Stefan were sleeping peacefully together when Caitlin started crying. Stefan awoke first and got up to get the child before Skye woke up. Rising out of bed, clad only in black silk pajama bottoms Stefan walked over to the bassinet and picked up the crying newborn. 

"Hush my darling. I've got you," he said as he exited the room and walked down to the nursery. He set Caitlin down softly on the changing table and proceeded to change her diaper. But it was dry and Caitlin still continued to cry, so Stefan proceeded to walk around the house to with the crying child.

2:30 AM  

Skye finally rose out of bed, after being told by Stefan that he "had everything under control." She followed her daughter's increasingly loud cries to the living room.

"Stefan, give her to me, maybe she's hungry."

"I have already tried giving her a bottle. She refused to take it."

"Let me see if I can feed her, it's worth a try."

Skye sat down on the sofa and undid her robe, her nightshirt, and bra. Stefan handed Caitlin to her and Skye offered Caitlin her breast, but Caitlin turned away from it and continued to cry.

"She won't take it."

"Is she warm?"

"No," said Skye feeling her forehead.

4:30AM

Caitlin still continued to cry; nothing her parents did seemed to calm her. Stefan did the only other thing he could thing of, dance with her.

7:30AM

Caitlin finally fell asleep listening to the rhythm on her mother's breathing at 6:30, leaving her parents completely exhausted. She now lay on her mother's bare stomach, clad only in a diaper. Stefan covered her with a blanket and they all fell asleep at 7:00am. Now they all lay sleeping peacefully on the bed, Skye's hands resting protectively on her sleeping daughter.

Next on Affair of The Century:

* Time is moved up 4 weeks

* Skye, Stefan, and Caitlin return to Port Charles.

* The Quartermaines meet the newest edition.

* Nikolas, Gia, and Alexis meet Stefan's little secret.

* Skye and Monica reach a truce.      


End file.
